


Hey There, Delilah

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Song fic, fighting and arguing in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a rough day, everyone had been feeling the stress.

But that didn’t give Logan and Roman the right to be stuck up turds to some people.

Although by some people it was more like one person, aka Morality, aka Patton.

Virgil had stayed in his room for some parts of the day so Thomas’ anxiety wouldn’t (figuratively) go through the roof but in the evening when things were looking kind of better, he had been heading to the kitchen for something to eat.

He didn’t get past Patton’s room because that’s when he heard the muffled crying from inside.

Virgil entered the room after knocking and not getting any kind of response.

“Patton? Are you okay?”

The moral side was curled up on the floor with the hood of his cat hoodie pulled up over his head, making whimpering sounds.

“I’m sorry,” Patton said softly.

“Hey, what for? You haven’t done anything wrong.” Virgil spoke softly as he crouched down next to his best friend.

“I’m just...Logan and Roman keep giving me a hard time when I try to help,” Patton muttered.

Virgil made a mental note to have a word with both the logical and fanciful sides once he was done with Patton.

He swept up the moral side in his arms and carefully carried him downstairs to the living room.

Thankfully the others were away in their rooms so the entire downstairs was theirs for the using.

Virgil gently put Patton on the couch, putting his head on his lap.

While gently running his fingers through his best friend’s hair, the anxious side softly started to sing the words to ‘Hey There Delilah’, one of the only songs that calm Patton down on bad days.

Hey there Delilah, what’s it like in New York City?

I’m a thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do

Times Square can’t shine as bright as you

I swear it’s true

And it was like magic, Patton would slowly but surely calm down.

Hey there Delilah, don’t you worry about the distance 

I’m right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice, it’s my disguise

I’m by your side

If anyone had caught them like this Virgil would deny it until the end of time and also find a way to stop them from ever telling another soul what they witnessed.

Oh, it’s what you do to me

Oh, it’s what you do to me

Oh, it’s what you do to me

Oh, it’s what you do to me, it’s what you do to me

Patton had fallen asleep, with a smile on his face.

The sight brought a smile to the anxious side too, as he carefully moved himself out from under his best friend and pulled a blanket over him.

Now that Patton was okay and taken care of, it was time to deal with Logan and Roman.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman had seen the danger in Virgil’s eyes and knew instantly that he was in trouble.

The anxious side had been coming up the stairs when the fanciful side was coming out of his room.

One look, and Princey immediately knew that he was most likely going to be murdered in the next few hours, if he was lucky enough to survive that long.

The best way to escape was to run off to Logan’s room.

“I have a problem!”

The logical side huffed. “Well it better be important because I am in the middle of organising our schedule for tomorrow.”

“Virgil’s mad at me.”

Logan froze, because this was serious. “Oh dear lord. What have you done?”

“I don’t know! But the guy gave me the death glare the moment he saw me.”

“Well....you’re a goner.”

The door to the logical side’s room was suddenly thrown open.

Roman straight up yelped and Logan visibly paled.

Virgil stood in the doorway, with the angriest look on his face. “The two of you have an apology to make.”

“I’m sorry!” Princey yelped out immediately, already seeing his life flash before his eyes.

“I wasn’t aware I had done anything recently that would be required to be resolved with an apology,” Logan said simply.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “What about the things you both said to Patton? The things that were enough to upset him so much he cried?”

“We made Patton cry?” Roman asked, looking suddenly extremely guilty.

“Oh dear lord,” Logan muttered under his breath.

The anxious side went on. “You guys, I know it has been a rough day but Patton had made a good point and the two of you really hurt his feelings. He’s asleep on the couch downstairs but when he wakes up you’re going to apologise or so help me, I’ll call in reinforcements.”

Roman gasped. “You wouldn’t-“

“I would.”

Deceit and Remus. The dark sides who had somehow became best friends with first Patton and eventually Virgil too.

If they knew about what happened, there’s no telling what they’d do.

“Okay, we will apologise when it is convenient,” Logan said.

“Good. You better.”

Virgil glared at the two of them one more time before leaving.

Roman seemed it safe to leave after about five more minutes hiding under Logan’s bed.


End file.
